Alien Vs Predator (Vs. Digidestined)
by RockyRobin38
Summary: OK, this is a Digimon/Alien/predator crossover (How's that for originality!!!) pls make sure you know what a predator is (In the film) and what an Alien is (Ripley style) in the first chapter, the threat is discovered


RockyRobin38: hey! I got a great idea!

Wolfie: what?

RockyRobin38: has anyone here seen Either _Alien_ or _Predator_?

Tai: Both

Matt: Alien, duh!

T.K: Alien

Mimi: would it be better if we just asked whose seen Predator?

RockyRobin38: Good point, well, anyway, I'm gonna do my first crossover!

Wolfie: Oh! what types of thingies are you doing?

RockyRobin38: Why do you think I asked those questions at the start?

Tai: Oh shit…

Alien vs. Predator

"Tai! Wait up!" Matt shouted to his friend as they ran down the apartment corridor

"Hey Matt! Did you just see the news?" Tai asked

"Yeah! Weird huh?" Matt asked, Tai nodded and Knocked on Mimi and Robin's apartment door, there was a general shuffling from the other side and then the door flung open

"Oh, it's you guys, hey" Robin greeted, he was in his ninja suit again (A/N I've seen to many Kung-fu movies)

"Robin, why the hell are you in that thing again?" Tai asked

"Well, apparently three guys were found dead near where that meteor strike landed, and I'm gonna go see if Chaosmon or any of his henchmen have anything to do with it" Robin explained, then tied some rope to the balcony and abseiled down the building

"Gee, does he do this all the time?" Came Cara's voice from within the apartment, there was some whispering and then a laugh

"Hey you two, come on in" Mimi's voice came

"Hey, I guess you saw the news" Matt answered

"Yeah, there's some pretty freaky stuff too, according to the news, the meteor was _hollow_" Cara explained

"Hollow? You gotta be kidding me" Tai told her as he sat down

"Well, you can't believe what you see in the news, if it was hollow it would've burnt up when it came crashing down into earth's atmosphere" came a voice from a corner of the room

"Hey Izzy, didn't notice you there" Matt greeted

"Yeah, well, whatever" Izzy told him

"So, Cara, wanna practice your crest power some more?" Mimi asked, she just smiled and the room brightened up

"I think she's already good enough" Tai commented, then turned to Matt

"What about you? Have you been practicing?" Tai asked, Matt just smiled evilly and froze Tai's hand

"Matt!" Tai shouted, concentrating so that the ice would melt

"Guys, we really shouldn't abuse this kind of power" Izzy told them, he got a bunch of stares

"Izzy" Tai said the name

"What?" Izzy asked

"Do you think maybe we should've nicknamed you as something like 'Killjoy' or something like that?" Tai asked, and then felt a couple thousand volts go through him like a copper statue

"Hey! I'm just kidding!" Tai shouted, trying to massage life back into his arms

"Alright, no more powers in this apartment please?" Mimi asked, everyone just smiled at her, then looked at each other some more

"I know that look! I will not let Chaos reign in my own apartment!" Mimi shouted uselessly, soon there were bouts of ice, fire and electricity flying about, whilst Mimi and Cara ducked behind the sofa, and Cara frequently shooting blasts of her own power over the furniture, soon everyone stopped and fell over laughing at each other

Robin grunted as he leapt over the wall, taking into account he wasn't meant to be there, but if Chaosmon was at the meteor site, hell knew why he was, of course, there might be something else there an all, but all likelihood it was Chaosmon, Robin took a quick look behind him for a bit of paranoia relief, it was the dead of night, almost pitch black when you looked at the trees, but he had seen something weird, a sort of _shimmer_ in the foreground, Robin then dismissed this as simple mind tricks and kept on running

**Hmm, this one is agile, certainly** the Predator thought as he watched the figure run in the dark, and when he tripped he simply rolled forwards and then got back up to his feet to run again, then the Predator thought against hunting him, there were Hard meat nearby, they were much more of a threat then the soft meat that was running through the woods, for one, they weren't shy, maybe if the Soft meat the Predator had just seen running through the woods survived, the Predator would hunt him, then again, the Soft meat that had just ran past seemed to have a clear balance with the land around him, like he knew what was around, which meant this was it's territory, either that or he was damn quick, then the Predator decided to observe the Soft meat in interest, maybe even for future experience in their kind, they were certainly smart, smarter then any of the other races that had been hunted in the galaxy, indeed, some of the Soft meat had actually _survived_ a Yuan-ti hunt, and even repelled them, then the Predator thought for a moment, if this species managed to fight the Yuan-ti, then why were they allowed to exist, that settled it, watch, learn, kill

**Whoa… sure does stink…** Robin thought as he trudged through the forest, then he stopped for a second, he didn't know why, then he looked down at what he had thought was possibly Dog's muck, but instead found his boot in a mess of… Robin found himself throwing up into the gruesome death face, **What the fuck?!** Robin asked, it was too dark to see, so he concentrated on his crest to bring up a white glow that settled round the area gently, or what could've been gently if the landscape could be called gentle, everything was covered in some kind of black muck, then Robin recalled a certain movie he had seen ages ago, It was called Alien or something like that, then he remembered that this wasn't real. None of it, it was just some little joke, **_And that wasn't a hiss you just heard behind you_**his mind supplied him, Quickly Robin found himself doing a quick Roundhouse kick in panic, then his subconscious took over when he saw what he had hit, his conscious mind sitting back and eating popcorn whilst Robin's subconscious mind took over, pummelling the thing to death before it could even lunge at him. When he had finished Robin looked at his knuckles to see them sizzling a bit, then at the creature

"Oh fuck" Robin announced, ripping off the arm of the dead thing and running his ass off the opposite way he had come, ignoring the hisses that were now filling up the woods

**This Soft meat just took down a Hard meat in unarmed combat! A worthy opponent certainly!** The Predator thought as he watched the human run from the Hard meat den entrance, then the Predator snapped out of his trance and started slaying, blood pouring from the Hard meat bodies, certainly the Hard meat would die, but there was still the queen, after all

"Hey guys, I think that's Robin!" T.K shouted, everyone waved at the running figure

"Everyone! Get your asses round to our apartment right now!" Robin yelled hard, no-one disagreed, after all, Chaosmon was running about like crazy trying to kill them, then T.K noticed the thing in Robin's hand

"Hey? Where'd you get that?" T.K asked, wondering where such a great costume designer would set up shop

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place!" Robin yelled as he ran up the stairs, T.K Kari, Yolei and Cody following, eventually they got to the top, wheezing, then Robin practically rammed down the door to his apartment

"Robin! Chill!" They heard Matt shout, then the younger Digidestined and Robin walked in, Robin threw down the arm, where it sizzled

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is" Robin ordered, everyone regarded him for a moment

"Are you alright? Did Chaosmon get to you?" Mimi asked, Robin shook his head, then clutched at his heart

"F***ing stitch" Robin decided, feeling the pain go away, (A/N before any of you really imaginative types get any ideas, no he hasn't been impregnated, if anyone wants to know what the hell I'm on about, you need to see _Aliens_)

"Where'd you get it? That'd be great to scare Davis with" Tai decided, Robin then shoved his knuckle in front of his eyes

"Does this look like goddamn plastic goo to you?! It freaking hurts!" Robin shouted, going over to the fridge, taking out a bowl of ice that Mimi and robin had been keeping for such emergencies and then slammed his knuckles down into the bowl, where the ice steamed 

"What? That's Acid?!" Tai shouted, catching on

"Ew! Get that thing off my floor!" Mimi shouted, picking up the severed arm and placing it on the table

"Hang on… you've gotta be kidding me here, you mean those things are _real?!_" Matt shouted, Robin motioned for them to be silent for a moment, which passed

"What are we waiting for?" T.K asked

"Maybe we'll hear better on the balcony" Robin decided, getting up and opening the balcony door, then when they were all outside, Robin called for silence again and pointed to the woods on the edge of town, everyone listened in that direction for a while

"…I hear it" Tai decided

"So do I…" Matt replied, everyone started to go paranoid

"What should we do?" Yolei asked

"Call the rest of the Digidestined, go pick them up, if  this kind of thing is running about, we have to stick together" Cody said for the first time

"He's got a point, hell, if those movies had anything right, their smart, and attack loners" Robin explained, everyone thought for a moment

"Right, Tai, Kari, T.K and Izzy, go and get Jun and Davis, and don't even think about fighting them if you find any, the only way I managed to kill that other one was because I wasn't thinking" Robin decided

"No way am I letting my lil bro go out when there's those things running about" Matt told him, Robin shook his head

"Your coming with us to get Sora, okay, is everyone certain about what there doing? Good, and remember, STAY JUMPY, if you see something move in the shadows, don't hesitate to blast it, anyone running about in the shadows is either a mugger or a killer, and these things fall into Category 2" Robin ordered, and they walked out the building together


End file.
